


Satisfaction

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Musings of the Underworld [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, in the notes app of my phone, it is 2am but you KNOW I had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Your son was never going to be satisfied here, Persephone.
Relationships: Nyx & Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Series: Musings of the Underworld [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Satisfaction

Your son was never going to be satisfied here, Persephone.

How could he be? He has your curiosity. Your wonder. Your tenacity.

His eyes may be ignorant, but his blood knows the sun. He seeks the light of it out by his very nature. He will likely do so, even if you return here.

Your son was never going to be satisfied here, Persephone.

The more his father tries to bind him to this house, the farther he will run. That, I think, he gets from you, too.

You were the final catalyst, and he will search for you. Perhaps until the end of time. But we both know, even if you’d stayed, this would have been inevitable.

Your son was never going to be satisfied here, Persephone.

The first time he reached the surface was barely a blink. Your husband sent him right back to this house that stands by my grace alone.

But how even the mere breath he had energized him, Persephone. Even a moment under that clouded sky touched something so vital in him.

Your son was never going to be satisfied here, Persephone.

You should have seen him when he returned after the first time he saw a songbird. I’d seen the same expression on your face, when you first heard Cerberus snore.

In all the times he was home, those next few days, that bird was all he could talk about. He only got off the topic when he reached the surface again and saw a rabbit.

Your son was never going to be satisfied here, Persephone.


End file.
